What can you do?
by Lauren-sama
Summary: [OLD] Scenes from the lives of Amelia and Zelgadis as they were growing up. *some angst, no romance*


AN: I created this fanfiction in order to explore and contrast the earlier lives of Amelia and Zelgadis. No, not because of any romantic reason (there is no romance); but simply because of the great difference between the two. And as a note on the timeline; at first it's a little uneven, but after the first two parts each pair of scenes happens at approximately the same time.  
And on a note about Amelia's mother's name; I was gonna give her a long el something Saillune' name, but my thoughts were that since she married into the royal household, she would only adopt the Saillune' part of the last name. I may be completely wrong about this...  
And the events of almost the whole fic are, of course, pure speculation. I let my imagination run wild. ^^  
I don't own the Slayers characters.  
  
~*~  
  
The newly-appointed maid for the newborn princess looked down on her with comfort. Bending down, she picked the tiny bundle of life up and cradled her in her arms.  
Your mother's too busy to see you now, Amelia, she explained to the sleepy child. She loves you very much, but she's not here, so I'm taking care of you. Don't be afraid. She rocked Amelia some more, singing to her in a soft voice. She then stopped and studied the princess's face, before continuing in a soothing tone. You're adorable, aren't you? And you have a loud voice- I heard you crying earlier. She giggled. You woke up half the castle. As soon as you start to talk, you'll make everyone listen to you... She touched the girl's forehead. You can do anything, you know. You're a princess of Saillune.  
  
~*~  
  
a boy teased cruelly as he slammed 6 year-old Zelgadis Graywords into the wall. Zelgadis's face contorted painfully as he made contact with the stone.  
S- stop it! he exclaimed as he struggled to escape the older boy's grasp.  
Why should I? the boy asked mockingly.  
What did I do to you? he asked in a pained tone. Why don't you leave me alone?!  
Because you're weaker than I am, the boy answered honestly before punching Zelgadis in the chest. He yelled in pain, and the boy grinned. You really _are_ a wimp.  
I- I mean it! Zelgadis yelled. Stop it, or I- I'll-  
Tell your mom? the boy teased. Or your big friend? You can't do anything without someone else's help. Weakling. He hit him again. You can't do anything at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Amelia cried joyfully as she jumped into her mother's arms. Laughing, Miera Saillune spun her 5 year-old daugher around.  
You were supposed to wait for me outside, she lectured gently, kissing Amelia's forehead.  
But you were gone all week! she pouted. I missed you!  
And I missed you too, Miera replied fondly.   
Is Daddy here? Amelia asked, looking around.  
she sighed. He has to stay a few more days to finalize the details of our treaty with Elmekia.  
Suddenly, Amelia's face lit up as she remembered something. Oh! I drew some pictures, Mommy! she announced with excitement. Elli has em outside!  
I'd love to see them, Miera replied. You're becoming quite the artist now, aren't you?  
She nodded. You think I can become a famous artist when I grow up?  
Of course you can, Miera said comfortingly. You have so many talents. You could get into any of the colleges in Saillune if you wanted to, when you're older. She gave Amelia one last hug before putting her down. When you grow up, you can do anything you want to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Kale exclaimed as he rubbed a bruise on his cheek. He was a large boy, with short bristled hair and an intimidating face. Do I hafta do everything for you, Zel?  
It's not my fault! Zelgadis snapped. There were four of them, and they had me cornered.  
Aww, it's okay, he said as he hit Zelgadis affectionately on the back. You're like a little brother to me. You need someone to protect ya. Zelgadis twitched. he asked. You do. You're too skinny to be worth anything in a fist fight. Nah, your strength's in your brains, and brains can't win against guys like those. Why'd you come out here in the first place?  
Mom asked me to go buy some things from the store, Zelgadis replied glumly. Of course, I don't have any money for them _now_...  
Kale winced. Ooh, sorry about that, he apologized. If I'd've known, I would've taken the money back from   
It's okay, Zelgadis assured him with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. Not your fault. I'll just go home and tell her what happened...  
You can't go home by yourself! Kale exclaimed. You'd get beat up even more! I'll go with ya. You can't do anything against em on your own.  
But you won't always be there, Zel explained with a sigh. And then when you're _not_ there, they'll beat me up even wore and they'll tease me about needing you to protect me. I'll go on my own.  
If you say so... Kale replied uncertainly. Just don't get hurt too bad, okay?   
Zelgadis shrugged as he walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
Today, my darling Amelia, you're going to learn how to spread Justice! Prince Philoniel instructed his daughter proudly. Justice is the cornerstone on which the entire city of Saillune is built on! With Justice on your side, you can do anything! That's why you must learn how to use it!  
Amelia nodded enthusiastically. Sure, Daddy! She paused. Umm... How do you spread Justice?  
I'm glad you asked! Phil replied proudly. The first rule in the spreading of justice is... the Justice Speech!  
Amelia repeated in confusion.  
Of course, my beloved daughter. In order to bring Justice to peoples' hearts, you must strike them with a bold, Just speech! Let me give you a scenario, and you try it.  
she replied with excitement.  
You've just run into a bandit who stole someone's money.  
Amelia took a moment to compose herself and think it through then, remembering her daddy's reactions to people like this, she set her face to a determined look and pointed her finger to an imaginary person.   
More confidence!  
Um- it's not nice to steal people's money!  
And tell him why! her father instructed.  
Because- because even though you may be poor, they might be too! And they worked hard to earn their money!  
Very good! Phil congratulated, hugging his daughter. An excellent start! I'm so proud of you!  
Amelia swelled with pride. Really, Daddy?  
Of course! Once you've been instructed enough in the proud art of Justice, you can do anything! You can right wrongs, bring peace, save innocent people... I already see a bright future for you! Now, let's continue.  
  
~*~  
  
Why do you always let them hit you? Zelgadis's mother, Laire, demanded as she put rubbing alcohol on one of his injuries. Honestly, it sometimes seems as if you want to be seen as weak.  
Zelgadis sighed. If I try to fight back, they'll hit me more.  
she replied as she looked at him critically. Those boys have been after you for four years or so, and I'm sure you've picked up _something_ to defend yourself with. You're ten, and some of those kids are smaller than you are. I'm sure you could defend yourself if you felt like it. Her eyes softened a bit. Honey, this isn't a method of yours to make us notice you more, is it? Your father and I both love you.  
That's not it, he grumbled.   
Well then, why do you keep letting them hit you? she asked.  
I- I... Finally, the words that he'd heard so many times came spilling out of his own mouth. I can't do anything, he said. I'm just a weak useless scrawny good-for-nothing little wimp that needs my parents and Kale to look out for me!   
Laire was silent for a few seconds. ...Stop acting like a silly five-year old, she lectured. Pitying yourself won't get you anywhere, and neither will getting yourself beat up.  
Zelgadis looked up and glared at her angrily.  
I'm not getting myself beat up'! he exclaimed. It's not my fault! You don't understand at all!  
  
I hate you! Go away! he yelled. A bit stricken, Laire slowly stood up and walked out of his room.  
  
~*~  
came the small voice from behind the door. Glancing towards it, the crown princess sighed.  
You can come in, she informed Amelia. Moments later, the door creaked open and the small seven-year old ran into the room and enveloped her in a hug.  
Amelia gushed happily. I haven't see you all day!  
Gracia gently pried her younger sister off and sat down on the bed. she replied with a faint smile.  
How'd you get grounded? Amelia asked curiously.  
I was trying to teach myself Ferrous Bleed yesterday, she informed her glumly. Dad found out.  
Amelia gasped. But that's a black magic spell! she exclaimed. Of course Daddy got mad at you! Black magic spells are unJust, she lectured.  
Gracia echoed doubtfully. You really like those lessons, don't you?  
Amelia swelled up proudly. Of course I do! she exclaimed. Justice is a wonderful thing! It's a tool for heroes!  
She glanced at her younger sister a bit enviously. Daddy must love teaching you. You sound just like him...  
Amelia gushed happily. You think I'm as good as he is?  
I dunno. All speeches sound the same. She studied Amelia for a few seconds. I think mom and dad love you more than me, she admitted.   
That's not true! Amelia insisted immediately. We all love you! And it would be unJust to favor me!  
she replied doubtfully. You're the perfect daughter. You listen to everything they say and love them to pieces. And I'm just Nahga, who sneaks out of her room at night to try to learn black magic.  
Amelia glanced at her strangely. she repeated in a confused tone. But that's your middle name.  
I like it better than Gracia, she explained, before examining Amelia once again. ...It's not fair, she sighed. You can do anything you want, while I'm trapped.  
You'll be un-grounded in a few days, Amelia reasoned.  
But I'm gonna hafta be the queen someday when I grow up, she explained. It's just not fair! I hate it! she yelled, banging her fist on the wall. She glared at her sister. You're so lucky...  
  
~*~  
  
This is your grandfather Rezo, Laire explained as she motioned to the white robed man standing in the doorway. He came to see you today.   
The- the red priest?! Zelgadis exclaimed in surprise. That Rezo?!  
I am known by that name, yes, the man spoke. His voice sounded tired. This is Zelgadis, I assume? he asked, turning toward Zelgadis's father.  
he replied shortly. He's eleven.  
Zelgadis looked from one adult to another in confusion. What was going on? And why had such a well-known person come to see _him_?  
his father began as he turned to face him, Rezo's agreed to take you to live with him.  
He was silent for a few minutes. W- what?! he exclaimed in shock.  
He's very knowledgeable, Laire explained. He's been generous enough to agree to teach you magic.  
But- I- you're letting him take me away? I'll go to live with him?   
Laire sighed. Honey, you're being presented with an amazing oppertunity here. Rezo can teach you things that neither of us ever could.  
But what about my friends? I'll never see them again!  
From what I've heard, all the kids around here just pick on you, his father pointed out. I thought you wanted that to stop.  
Kale's my friend! Zelgadis argued.  
But that boy's so rowdy, Laire commented dissapprovingly. He's not the kind of friend I'm comfortable with you having. She put an arm around Zelgadis's shoulder. Honey, I know you're upset about it, but this is for your own good. Rezo will take good care of you, and think of all the magic and science he can teach you! And he even has a whole library of books for you to read. You said you couldn't do anything, remember? He can make you into someone.  
...And you won't care, he spoke coldly, glaring at both his mother and father. You don't care, do you?! Neither of you care about me at all! He bolted up to his room, a hand over his eye; tears had begun to leak down his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Wow, Amelia! Amelia's cousin, Alfred, exclaimed as he saw her climb the tallest tree in the palace gardens. That's amazing! Aren't you scared?  
A hero of justice is never scared! the eight-year old princess declared as she turned to look back at him. This action, however, caught her off-balance, and she fell to the ground with a yelp.   
Oh! You okay? he asked as he ran over to her.  
she moaned, before getting up. I'm- ow- fine... She smiled sheepishly. I'm not very good at that.  
Are too! he insisted. I can't climb trees at all. Dad never taught me.  
Amelia giggled. I couldn't imagine uncle Christopher climbing a tree, can you? Alfred laughed in agreement.  
You're right, he admitted. The two laughed for a bit longer. Suddenly, Amelia's eyes widened in realization.  
Oh no! she exclaimed. I hafta go to my acrobatics lessons with daddy now!  
Alfred exclaimed incredulously. You can do those too?  
Amelia responded. It's easy! See? She did a backflip, landing unsteadily back on her feet.  
He clapped his hands. That's great! You can do anything, can't you, Amelia?  
She flushed at the compliment. Thank you! she responded, before running. I gotta go now! Byyyyyye!  
  
~*~  
  
All idle eyes were on the red priest and his new companion as they entered Rezo's mansion. Zelgadis tried to hide from all the stares.  
Hey boss! a wolf-man, Dilgear, shouted. Who's the kid?  
This is my grandson, Zelgadis, Rezo responded.  
Dilgear leered down at the child. Doesn't look like much to me. Why'd you bring him here?  
Zelgadis scowled. They were talking as if he wasn't even there.  
Both as a favor to his parents, and also because his skills can prove useful to me, Rezo informed him with a look that clearly said that discussion topic was over. He looked around for a few seconds, then motioned to two men, who walked over.  
one, a man who looked to be in his late forties, asked.  
Rodimus, Zolf, Dilgear, I'm appointing you three under Zelgadis. Watch him, and follow his orders, Rezo ordered. Zelgadis's eyes widened in astonishment.  
Of course, Rezo, the other man, Zolf, replied. He studied Zelgadis for a few seconds, then smiled at him. Don't ask us to do too much work, eh, Master Zelgadis? he asked with a mock bow at the title. Zelgadis actually cracked a small smile in return, before Zolf left with Rodimus to follow Rezo; Dilgear the only one remaining. He growled.  
Master Zelgadis, he imitated with a scowl. 'Master Zelgadis' my foot! He turned his face to look down at Zelgadis angrily. Now see here, boy. You're a shrimp. Way younger than I am. There's no way that I'm gonna let you boss me around. So don't even try, eh?   
Nodding wide-eyed, Zelgadis stepped back warily. Dilgear scoffed.  
I don't see how you could be a help to Rezo. You're just a skinny good-for-nothing. Don't get all presumptious and all just because he brought you to live here. It was just sympathy. You can't do anything to help him.  
Zelgadis nodded shakily, fear written all over his face as Dilgear stepped towards him. He tapped his foot.  
he demanded. Get out of my way!  
Zelgadis nodded and scrambled in the direction of the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
It happened so quickly, she couldn't comprehend it at first. She lost her balance and almost fell off the banister as a scream suddenly echoed through the hallways. Then there was lots of noise. Soon, people were scrambling everywhere, talking very fast.  
The whole guard's been sent out-  
-Gracia was the one who notified the attendants, did you-  
-someone go find Prince Phil as quick as possible-  
All Amelia knew was that something was very, very wrong.  
she started, but the rushing attendant payed no attention to her words. She spun around and began to chase after another person. Do you know- But they too ran past with no heed to the tiny princess. With the air of panic so thick all around her, Amelia felt so lost and confused that tears threatened to leak throught the corners of her eyes.  
But that thought stopped her, as she stood up. Heros of justice didn't cry. She would need to think her way through this. Where had the scream come from...?  
The east hall- the royal bedrooms. Hoisting up her skirt, Amelia dashed in the direction.  
It didn't take long for her to pinpoint the source of the chaos. It was coming from the room of her mother. There was an attendant standing by the door, who looked down at her in concern.  
O- oh... Princess Amelia, he greeted, turning down to look at her.  
Let me through, she commanded.  
But- but princess, I don't think you should go in there-  
But someone's hurt in there! Amelia insisted. They screamed. I need to go help them...  
I don't think you can-  
I, Amelia wil Tesla Saillune, command you to let me through the door, she spoke in a regal tone that sounded far beyond her eight years. The attendant sighed, and stepped aside.  
Please, don't go in, he pleaded as a last stand. Not now.  
She ignored him as she turned the knob, and stepped in.  
Then she stopped dead.  
The room was awash in red. The huge window with the beautiful view of the gardens was broken, glass shattered all across the inside of the room. The shards were dyed red from the ocean of blood covering the floor.  
And in the center of the room, ther was a lone figure on the ground. Her finely-embroidered clothes were stained a reddish-brown; her dress was ripped all down the front. Both of her wrists had been slashed, and her neck was halfway unhinged from her body. The light, tawny hair of Miera Saillune, once curly and soft, was now matted and sticky with her own blood. She had died with her eyes wide open, her jaw unhinged, and fear written all over her face.  
Amelia screamed, running to the fallen figure. Tears began to rapidly fall down her face, as she began to shake her mother. Mommy! Mommy! The shaking became more desperate now. Wake up! she cried, her face red and blotchy. Wake up, Mommy! After a few moments her crying reached a level of hysterics, as she continued to shake the figure. she pleaded before another set of violent sobs wracked her body, any form of speech forgotten.  
Behind the princess, the door slowly creaked open, and an ashen-faced Prince Phillionel walked in. His eyes widened in a combination of horror and shock as he saw the spectacle before him.  
After another minute of crying, a desperate gaze appeared in Amelia's eyes as she looked down at Miera. She raised her hands.  
Re- recovery, she chanted in a wavering voice, as a faint white glow eminated from her hands. It had no effect on Miera. she commanded again, only to get the same results as the tears began to flow again. Recovery! Recovery! she ordered, her tone desperate as she tried frantically to somehow bring her mother back to life. Phil watched with a pained expression.  
A- Amelia- he began, before the youngest Saillune princess turned and scrambled over to him, looking up at his face with a betrayed, painful expression.  
You- you said I could do anything! she accused in between sobs. You all did! E- everyone said that I- I could, be- because I was the princess!  
But- but you can, honey, he replied, unsure of why she was saying this. You're promising, and you have justice on your side-  
Th- then why won't Mommy wake up?! she demanded. Why can't I wake her up?! A fresh wave of tears spilled out of her eyes, as she collapsed against her father. He wrapped his huge arms around her awkwardly, looking down at his precious daughter with complete and total helplessness on his face. For once, the crown prince of Saillune couldn't make everything all right.  
  
~*~  
  
Zelgadis winced as his bare feet touched the cold marble floor of the hall. The floors were always cold in Rezo's huge mansion. He hated it.  
He was beginning to hate everything here. He hated the corridors that were confusing and alien. He hated Dilgear, who glared him with every available oppertunity. He hated Eris; how she always served Rezo in this obsessive clingy manner and glared at him for stealing her object's attentions. He hated the way Rezo's voice always sounded so tired, and his near-obsessive cure for eyesight. He hated how everyone looked down on him. He hated it all.  
Zelgadis growled as memories drifted through his mind, adding fuel to his anger.  
_You can't do anything without someone else's help. Weakling.  
Jeez! Do I hafta do everything for you?  
_He clenched his fists as more thoughts filled his subconscious._  
You can't do anything.  
  
You need someone to protect ya.  
You said you couldn't do anything, remember?  
You can't do anything to help him.  
_Suddenly, Zelgadis glanced at a stray dagger lying on a shelf. He gingerly felt its point.  
_You can't do anything at all.  
_With a growl, he firmly clenched the hilt. Hatred was visible all over his features, as a predominat thought completely filled his mind.  
_I want to be strong.'  
  
~*~  
  
_AN: Was that okay? I hope so; though it doesn't seem to flow as smoothly as I liked. Ah well... ^^; Come to think of it, this is the first piece of angsty non-poem material I've written, isn't it? I hope I did an okay job on it, then, and perhaps someone enjoyed reading this...


End file.
